


Ariel's Brand New Life

by YahooSounding



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Impregnation, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teen Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, stepfordization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahooSounding/pseuds/YahooSounding
Summary: Based on the Palcomix series started by Lonewulf starring Ariel.  After experiencing this wonderful experience in the surface, Ariel begins to worry about the time limit.  However, thanks to a certain old man and the help of Ursula's manipulations, Ariel may begin to have different thoughts.  All the while, will King Triton be able to find his daughter?
Relationships: Ariel/OC
Kudos: 9





	Ariel's Brand New Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, for fans of Palcomix, whoever they were, a long time ago, two comics were made regarding one subject, which was "The Little Mermaid". Those comics were "A New Discovery For Ariel" and "Ariel Explores". I've read those two comics and found them extremely... well, interesting, to say the least. The original creator behind these comics, though, Lonewulf, has not appeared in any capacity since those years. And the Ariel stories felt... well, pretty much unfinished. I mean, maybe it was the original creator's intention to end it with Ariel's little joy, but... well, I still want to know what the third part could have contained. So, I figured, 'why not make my own third part'? For those that haven't seen Lonewulf's Palcomix's "A New Discovery for Ariel" and "Ariel Explores", you might want to go ahead and read those now before we dive in! Let's get on with the story, shall we?

Ariel's disappearance did NOT go unnoticed by anybody. As a matter of fact, it all started on one particular afternoon when Triton had noticed that Sebastian had not returned from an errand he had assigned him. When looking around for Sebastian, he had quickly learned that last anyone saw Sebastian, they had seen him go after Ariel, which was more cause for concern than anything. In fact, the King called a search party to look around the ocean, not giving up until they found either Sebastian or his youngest daughter. While he was a little furious that Ariel ran off somewhere again without telling him, he was also starting to get more concerned for her life.

In the throne room, he noticed a familiar seahorse swimming over as he looked over in concern. "Any sign of them?"

"Sorry, your Majesty, but we found no trace of your daughter OR Sebastian." The seahorse said sadly.

"Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored, and let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." King Triton ordered as the seahorse saluted before swimming away. Once he was left alone, King Triton went back to worry as he kept wondering where his daughter could have gone. She had no reason to leave... is there? But then again, Ariel would always get into all sorts of trouble, even with Sebastian or Flounder by her-

King Triton stopped swimming as he started to remember something he saw earlier today. Flounder was swimming by, looking nervous and... Triton frowned as he started to swim off, getting an idea that if Flounder was here, maybe he had a clue to where Ariel was...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flounder was, as usual, being a bit of a worrywart. It had been a long time since Ariel had left, with Sebastian following not too long afterwards. He could only hope that this search party would get called off soon. He didn't know how much longer until he could keep the secret. He peeked out from his hiding place as he saw a few sea creatures swim by, presumably looking for the missing Ariel. Thinking that things were all clear, Flounder started to swim away as fast as he can.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Flounder stopped short when he heard the familiar sound of the king's voice from behind him. Yelping, Flounder turned around to see a frowning King Triton swimming right behind him. "Oh, uh, your Majesty! What's going on?"

"Oh, you know..." King Triton gave a sad sigh. "I'm trying to not worry about my missing daughter and my missing servant..."

"Uh... right..." Flounder said, visibly looking around nervously. Little did the fish realize was that the king was noting his expression.

Giving a hidden smirk to himself, he started to play to the emotions of Flounder. He hated to do it, but he had no choice. "You know, I'm surprised Ariel didn't take you along, Flounder. You always followed Ariel through many crazy things."

"Er... yeah, I suppose I do." Flounder chuckled nervously.

"Not this time, it seems." King Triton said. "I don't suppose Ariel told you where she was going?"

Flounder's eyes widened as he bit his lip. "Uh, well... uh, she, uh, well..."

"If she did, I won't get mad at you. Just tell me if you know where she went." Triton said, trying to be as gentle as he could.

Flounder looked very conflicted as he shut his eyes, knowing that he couldn't take it anymore. "Ariel told me she was going to see the sea witch!"

"Sea witch?" Triton asked in surprise.

"I tried to stop her, I did, but she went to Dudley for a second opinion, and then she left beca-" Flounder started to talk, before covering his mouth with his fins.

But it was too little, too late. King Triton had already heard it as he raised an eyebrow. "A second opinion? On what? Why would Ariel go to Ursula?"

Flounder hesitated as he looked away, before Triton turned to him. "What exactly is she doing? Tell me everything. Start with Ariel. Is it her obsession with the surface world again?"

The guppy yelped, knowing that he had no choice but to reveal Ariel's secret desires in front of her own father...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in another secluded part of the area, Ursula was feeling more elated than she had ever been before as she was watching from the crystal ball she had in her lair the shameful Flounder talking and the silent, but furious Triton listening in.

"Well, well, well, Triton, looks like the truth is out!" Ursula gave a grin. "But this time, it seems like getting your youngest daughter back is not going to be as easy as you think..."

Ursula couldn't help but smile at the stroke of luck she recently had. For some time, she had been following Triton's daughters through magical means, but her attention was mostly on the youngest daughter, Ariel. And studying her, she knew her weaknesses, her desires... things that could easily be exploitable in terms of ruling the seas of Atlantica. But, as luck would have it, one day, she spotted Ariel and her little fish friend hiding something in a pillar and leaving with an object from the surface world. Taking note, she decided to leave the next day and wait by the pillar where Ariel would return eventually.

And sure enough, return she did with the book in hand, only for a page to accidentally fall out. Picking up that particular page, she noted that it was of a gentleman holding a lady in a delicate matter, ready to spank her bottom red. Ursula knew that Ariel wanted to go to the surface world, but had no idea of the desire she had... which was... interesting enough... from there, a little plan speculated in her as Ursula approached the little mermaid from behind, surprising her. Of course, Ursula started working her magic on the naive teenage mermaid as she seemed interested in going to the surface world to experience the phenomena she wanted, what Ursula heard from the surface world as... sex. Despite being offended of being called a fat ugly hag, Ursula still planted the seed in her mind and gave her a time limit. Of course, the time limit was non-existant, but she got her all the same.

And of course, once Ariel arrived at the sea witch's lair, Ursula gave her a few interesting instructions to Ariel for when she would get to the surface world on how to approach men. Of course, this was all part of her diabolical plan to get Ariel up to the surface world and have her stay there permanantly. The clothes she provided to Ariel were clothes a 'tart' would wear, and a little bottle of 'skin softening cream' to rub on her skin to make the experience more pleasureable... not that it mattered, considering that she was going to be human, so wouldn't need the cream anyway... but it was a safety precaution.

And as promised, Ursula had turned Ariel into a human, near the surface of the water so that she could be able to climb out a bit better. Ursula also gave instructions to specifically make sure that the humans screwed her everywhere but her 'little hole' from her butt. And she also gave her a 'time limit', to be back here at sunset of the very next day, or else there would be consequences. What those consequences were, Ursula didn't tell, but she knew exactly what she was doing. Obviously, there was no time limit, but Ariel didn't need to know that. In fact, part of her plan was to make sure that Ariel would forget her life in the ocean world and live out a new life in the surface world... all part of her schemes...

That is, until she noticed Sebastian, the king's loyal servant, swimming towards her, demanding where Ariel was. Of course, Ursula told the crab the truth and that it would all be part of a diabolical plan to rule Atlantica. Sebastian, having none of that, threatened to go to the king, but thanks to some manipulation on Ursula's end, she convinced Sebastian that if he went to the king, he would berate the crab for not doing his job to protect Ariel. Sebastian, feeling angry, said that he was going to go find her. Of course, Ursula agreed to turn Sebastian into a human in order to find Ariel, but before he could protest, Ursula had already done the deed. Ursula then added that if he could find Ariel and return her to the sea before the time was up, she'd call off the plan. Of course, she knew Sebastian would never find Ariel in time as she sent him away...

So she kept an eye on both crystal balls on everyone's progress... and sure enough, Ursula didn't need to worry about Sebastian since he got busted by the police trying to peek in through a window, looking for Ariel. Of course, nobody believed the strange human claiming he was actually a crab and was currently sending him off to a loony bin. As for Ariel herself, her little adventure in the surface world was interesting, from what Ursula saw... a young man first had sex with Ariel following the orders she did, all except for saying she was naughty... but fortunately, she got it right the second time upon meeting an old man... a "proper" gentleman who was enjoying a spot of tea when Ariel bumped into the waiter serving him and getting the waiter to spill tea on the old man's lap. Ursula noticed the old man in the blue hair and mustache taking a keen interest in Ariel as she requested to be called a naughty tart.

From there, Ursula watched a bit as Ariel got spanked by the old man, the naive teenage woman enjoying every bit of it until she was in tears... from the look of his eyes, Ursula could tell that the old man was enjoying it too... so she had a magnificent idea... all she needed to do was wait for the right moment as she saw the old man pulling off Ariel's clothes, along with taking off his own as he took her to the bed and screwed her in the 'pussy', which Ariel desired. Of course, she knew she needed to wait for the right time as she looked towards a crying Flounder as Triton looked rather curious, shameful, and angry.

"That's right, Triton, come to me... you'll find out you're useless in your power..." Ursula laughed as she turned towards the crystal ball, just in time to see Ariel gasp as the old man pulled out of her pussy and sent his cum out...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ariel could not feel any more delighted as she panted, looking up happily at the man who provided her with what was probably the best sex she ever had in her life. It almost felt like she was... free, in a way.

"Oh my... you're simply wonderful, sir." Ariel smiled as she turned over and spread her legs out in a way.

The old man smiled as he put his hand on her chin and lifted them up in her eyes. "You know, I like you. I think I want to keep you..."

"Keep me?" Ariel asked in confusion as she thought to herself, _"How long does he want me here?"_

"Indeed..." The man smiled as he patted the sweet girl. "You're not like most tarts I've seen. In fact, you must be pretty new at this business. I can tell."

"Well..." Ariel blushed a bit before the man smirked.

"Oh my, so you were." The man laughed. "Well, that's quite all right, my dear. For your first experience, you weren't so bad... in fact, you're a sweet lady. Where do you live?"

"Oh, er... I always lived with my daddy." Ariel said, making the old man raised an eyebrow.

"Your 'daddy', huh? Where is your 'daddy', if I may ask?" The old man paused, rather curious.

"Oh, he lives down below, in the ocean." Ariel said nonchalantly, before gasping. _"Oh no! Was I supposed to tell him I was a mermaid?"_

"The ocean?" The old man looked in surprise as he thought to himself, _"So she's a free agent... guess some mafia bosses drowned him and left this cutie behind... maybe I can take advantage of this..."_

"Uh, y-yes?" Ariel grinned nervously.

"Well, not to worry, sweetheart. If you're looking for a place to stay, I'll be more than happy to settle you in." The old man said, offering his hand.

"O-okay, but I really should get back to the docks by sunset tomorrow." Ariel said, remembering what the sea witch said.

"Why's that?" The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I was told there was going to be consequences if I didn't return." Ariel bit her lip.

"What type of consequences?" The old man questioned.

Ariel opened her mouth... before pausing as she thought, "Now that I think about it, the sea witch never said what the consequences were... maybe I'm overthinking it..."

"I don't... really know..." Ariel yawned as she looked tired.

"Well, tell you what. You sleep it over, and we'll talk again in the morning at breakfast." The old man smiled as he pulled the blanket over both of them. "Don't worry, I'll cuddle you while you sleep."

"That... would be nice..." Ariel said as she tried to settle in bed.

"By the way, sweetheart, what is your name?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...Ariel. My name is Ariel." Ariel introduced herself.

The old man laughed. "Amos. That's my name. Be sure to remember that."

"Of course... Amos..." Ariel yawned as sleep overtook her, exhaustion finally kicking in.

Amos couldn't help but smile at the young girl as he softly stroked her hair. "No doubt about it... I picked quite a good one..."


End file.
